


Пробуждение

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: M/M, Necromancy, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Other, Temporary Character Death, or is it necrophilia?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды герцог Веллингтон приказал Стренджу оживить майора Гранта. И всё заверте…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

— Грант, вы не слишком заняты? Позвольте отвлечь вас на минуту, — Джонатан Стрендж ворвался в небольшую комнату, до прихода английской армии служившую кабинетом почтмейстера, и вместе с ним с улицы прилетел запах дыма и холодного зимнего дождя. 

Майор Грант поднял голову от разложенных на подоконнике бумаг и вопросительно взглянул на Стренджа. 

Джонатан Стрендж, как подсказывало звание волшебника и его собственное имя, был человеком со странностями. Лёгкий нрав, дружелюбие и умение поддержать разговор неизменно располагали к нему людей, хотя вспыльчивость и привычка не лезть за словом в карман могли напугать человека не слишком крепкого духом, особенно если тот знал, что имел неосторожность вызвать гнев волшебника. Впрочем, самым примечательным в Стрендже были не мальчишеское очарование, не способность оставлять за собой вереницы разбитых сердец и даже не поразительная лёгкость, с которой ему давалась магия (казалось, творить волшебство ему не сложнее, чем дышать или улыбаться) — самым примечательным было его умение впутываться в нелепые истории. 

— Признаюсь, я не очень понял, как это получилось, — продолжал Стрендж, — но кажется, меня сегодня вызвали на дуэль. Вы сможете быть моим секундантом?

— Что? — от неожиданности Грант промахнулся пером мимо чернильницы и чуть не опрокинул её на письмо. Поймав склянку и чертыхнувшись, он спросил: — Кто вас вызвал? 

— Майор Брэдфорд. 

— Позвольте спросить, чем вы задели его честь? 

— На самом деле задета была не его честь. Моя. 

Грант сузил глаза и стал удивительно похож на лиса, наблюдающего за беспечной галкой. 

— Если не вдаваться в подробности, он, м-м, оскорбительно высказался о том, зачем на войне нужны волшебники. И предложил мне выбрать оружие, чтобы доказать, что это не так. 

— Я понял, — кивнул Грант. — Подождите здесь. 

Через двадцать минут он вернулся, ведя за локоть майора Брэдфорда. От порога тот был хорошо рассчитанным движением послан вперёд, пролетел несколько шагов и неловко затормозил перед Стренджем. В облике Брэдфорда было что-то странное, и Стрендж не сразу понял, что одно ухо у него заметно больше и краснее другого. 

— Майор Брэдфорд готов принести извинения, — вежливым голосом сказал Грант. 

Побагровев до корней волос, Брэдфорд пробормотал нечто невразумительное и коротко поклонился. Потом бросил на Гранта опасливый взгляд и, получив кивок в ответ, торопливо вышел. Грант хмыкнул, потёр оцарапанные костяшки и повернулся к Стренджу. 

— Дуэли в армии запрещены уставом. 

— О, — только и сказал тот.

— Вряд ли вас ждали бы те же неприятности, что офицера, нарушившего устав. Но всё же будьте благоразумны. 

— Я вовсе не… — начал было Стрендж, но натолкнувшись на взгляд Гранта, осёкся, возмущённо выдохнул и наконец сказал: — Хорошо. Я постараюсь. 

— Мерлин! — в распахнувшуюся дверь просунулась голова ординарца. — Вас вызывает главнокомандующий!

Стрендж поморщился.

— Передайте его светлости, что я иду. 

— До сих пор не привыкли к новому прозвищу? — спросил Грант, заметив его гримасу. 

Стрендж в ответ кисло улыбнулся. 

— Боюсь, здесь у меня нет выбора. Хотя я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему герцог Веллингтон настаивает на этой нелепости. 

— Его светлость никогда не делает ничего просто так. Могу предположить, в этом тоже есть свой расчёт. Если все вокруг называют вас Мерлином, значит, вы уже не тот, кем были раньше. Вы стали кем-то другим.

Стрендж посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Довольно тревожная мысль. Зачем мне становиться кем-то другим? 

Грант пожал плечами. 

— Иногда, перестав быть собой, человек оказывается способен на большее, чем себе представлял. 

Стрендж задумался. 

— Наверное, вы правы. Во всяком случае, вы знаете его светлость лучше, чем я, — он огляделся и покачался на носках, словно ища повод продолжить разговор. — Я слышал, вечером вы уезжаете? Куда? 

— Не могу этого сказать. Но надеюсь, там будет приличное вино. 

— Кстати! — Стрендж развернулся на каблуке. — Две недели назад вы проиграли мне бутылку кларета.

— Я помню. На кларет в этих местах я бы не рассчитывал, но если вы согласитесь на темпранильо…

— Соглашусь, — Стрендж склонил голову к плечу, — если вы обещаете его со мной разделить. 

Грант аккуратно сложил исписанные листки, запечатал сургучом и едва заметно улыбнулся: 

— Чтобы вам было легче снова одурачить меня в карты? 

 

* * *

Как оказалось, Веллингтон вызывал Стренджа для того, чтобы тот проложил дорогу до Кастромонте. Одолевать такие расстояния волшебнику ещё не приходилось, и работа заняла у него весь вечер и добрую часть следующего дня. Ещё двое суток прошли относительно спокойно, если не считать обычных неприятностей, связанных с переброской армии, а на третью ночь Стрендж проснулся от того, что Джереми тряс его за плечо: 

— Сэр, проснитесь… 

На ходу вдевая руки в рукава, Стрендж влетел в указанный слугой пустой амбар на краю селения. В первый момент он скользнул взглядом мимо, не осознав, что именно видит, но затем глаза привыкли к пляшущему свету фонарей, и детали головоломки сложились в нужном порядке. 

Майор Грант лежал на низкой походной койке, уронив на пол руку в изорванном рукаве. Его рубашка и бриджи были облиты кровью, в волосы набилась дорожная пыль. Рядом с ним закрывал саквояж с инструментами худой мрачный человек в мундире медицинского корпуса.

— Что с ним? — спросил Стрендж. 

— На что это похоже? — раздражённо отозвался стоявший рядом де Ланси. 

Солдаты говорили, лучше десяток рубленых ран, чем одна огнестрельная. К майору Гранту судьба была в некотором смысле благосклонна: французский патруль, с которым он столкнулся на обратном пути, стрелял ночью не хуже, чем днём. Грант мог не беспокоиться о гнилой горячке или перспективе пережить ампутацию в походных условиях. Он мог вообще больше ни о чём не беспокоиться.

Стрендж снова посмотрел на Гранта, не веря своим глазам. Сделал шаг вперёд и наклонился, опасливо заглядывая в лицо. Лицо осталось нетронутым, безмятежным, словно во сне, и в этом было что-то пугающее.

— Майор Грант вызвал на переговоры дона Херонимо Саорнил-Моралеха, местного патриота и командира нескольких партизанских отрядов, — голос Веллингтона как никогда напоминал царапанье тупого ножа по фарфору. — Я крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы узнать результаты этих переговоров. От этого зависят наши действия в ближайшие два дня, а затем наши шансы занять Вальядолид. Но как вы, должно быть, заметили, майор Грант сейчас не в состоянии ничего нам рассказать. 

Стрендж нашёл в себе силы кивнуть. 

— Вы можете что-нибудь с этим сделать? 

— Сделать? — переспросил Стрендж, глядя на распростёртое тело. — Что? 

Веллингтон раздражённо хлопнул ладонью по столу. 

— Мерлин, ради всего святого, соображайте быстрее. 

— Вы имеете в виду… Милорд, вы говорите о временном оживлении? 

— Временном или постоянном, безразлично. Мне нужно одно: чтобы он открыл глаза и хотя бы полчаса мог связно изъясняться. 

Стрендж растерянно сморгнул. 

— Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, — признался он. 

— Это плохое оправдание. Здесь вы всё время делаете то, чего не делали раньше. 

— Нет, это совершенно другое, — пробормотал Стрендж, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с безучастного Гранта. — Я незнаком с этим аспектом магии даже теоретически. Мистер Норрелл был решительно против… 

— Мистера Норрелла здесь нет, сэр, — перебил Веллингтон. — Но даже если бы он здесь был, я с интересом посмотрел бы, как он попробует встать между мной и моим шансом на победу. 

— Это нереспектабельная магия, милорд.

— К чёрту респектабельность, Мерлин. 

— Но последствия…

— К чёрту последствия. 

Стрендж наконец заставил себя повернуть голову и взглянуть главнокомандующему в глаза.

— Вы в самом деле готовы зайти так далеко? — негромко сказал он. 

Офицеры уставились на него с благоговейным ужасом. 

— Вы удивитесь, — криво улыбнулся Веллингтон. — А теперь ради вашего собственного блага, Мерлин, скажите наконец прямо, можете вы сделать то, что от вас требуется, или нет? Если нет, майор Грант будет похоронен, как подобает доброму христианину, и покончим с этим.

При этих словах Стрендж вздрогнул, снова глянул в сторону койки и сглотнул. 

— Нет. Подождите, нет. Я… попробую что-нибудь найти. Мне нужно посмотреть в книгах. 

— Даю вам час, — кивнул Веллингтон. 

 

* * *

Через час Стрендж вернулся, мрачный и сосредоточенный, прижимая книгу к груди так крепко, словно та должна была от чего-то его защитить. 

— Мне понадобится чистый платок и горячая вода, — сказал он. 

Первым Стрендж вспомнил заклинание, которым Король-Ворон когда-то вернул к жизни отважного Генри Барбатуса. Казалось, оно подходило как нельзя лучше — после этого король смог задавать рыцарю вопросы и получил ответы, — однако зная, как дурно закончилась эта история, Стрендж поневоле относился к нему с предубеждением. Затем ему пришло в голову заклятие, описанное в главе «О перемещении гор и рек, произрастании садов, вызывании ветра и проч.» В самых общих чертах оно позволяло вдохнуть жизнь, хотя речь в нём шла о растениях и животных, а не о человеческих существах. Это было весеннее заклинание — пробуждения, цветения, возвращения сил. Майор Грант, разумеется, не был пшеничным колосом, побегом хмеля или маковым цветом. Но отведённый Стренджу час истёк, а других способов он не нашёл. 

— Переложите его на пол, — Стрендж огляделся, прищурившись. — Где здесь восток? Головой туда, пожалуйста. 

Он снова задержал взгляд на Гранте. С каждой секундой в этом неподвижном теле происходили невидимые глазу перемены, каждый миг отодвигал его чуть дальше от мира живущих. Стрендж сжал вздрагивающие пальцы в кулак и обвёл взглядом стоявших перед ним офицеров. Те молча смотрели на него. 

— Господа, я попросил бы оставить нас наедине. 

— Вздор, Мерлин, — отрезал Веллингтон. — Не знаю, чем вы собираетесь нас напугать. Вряд ли мы увидим то, чего не видели раньше. 

Стрендж покусал губу. Он искренне сомневался, что кому-нибудь из них действительно доводилось видеть то, что собирался сделать он. Веллингтон открыто называл своих солдат отбросами общества, однако Стрендж был уверен, даже в Индии и других диких землях они не опускались до подобного. Кроме того, была ещё одна причина. В таком деле он предпочёл бы обойтись без свидетелей. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что отклика он не встретит: щадить его чувства явно никто не собирался. 

— Тогда прошу вас сохранять спокойствие, — поморщившись, сказал он. — И ни в коем случае меня не прерывать.

Он достал фляжку, которую с некоторых пор всегда носил с собой, и четыре раза пролил немного бренди на землю, отмечая стороны света. Потом перешагнул через лежащего Гранта и опустился над ним на колени. Устроил раскрытую на нужной странице книгу на полу за плечом мертвеца, а к левому локтю придвинул платок и чашку с горячей водой. 

Некоторое время он просто сидел на коленях, глядя в серое, без кровинки лицо и думая, с чего начать. Решиться было трудно, как шагнуть в глубокую чёрную воду. Он протянул руку и неловко провёл ладонью по чужому плечу; рубашка стала жёсткой от засохшей крови. 

Пытаясь настроиться на нужный лад, Стрендж коснулся волос Гранта, казавшихся ещё ярче рядом с синеватой кожей. Пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы — не согретые теплом живого тела, они были прохладными, словно шёлк или утренняя трава. Он наклонился и замер, опираясь ладонью о твёрдую, как доска, грудь. Чужие взгляды почти осязаемо давили на затылок. Если он всё-таки сделает первый шаг, дороги назад уже не будет. Грант лежал под ним, осенённый эфемерной тающей красотой, и Стренджу казалось, что его лицо с каждым мгновением меняется, всё меньше становится знакомым и всё больше — чужим. 

Он протянул руку, не глядя нащупал фляжку и набрал в рот бренди. Вспомнил, как Грант улыбнулся, когда они прощались, и их разговор о вине и карточном долге. Никчёмная пустая болтовня. Мысль о том, что эти глупости стали последними словами, которые они сказали друг другу, была нестерпимой. Он проглотил бренди, глубоко вздохнул и медленно, словно во сне, наклонился к ледяным губам. 

— Матерь божья, — отчётливо произнёс у него за спиной кто-то из офицеров. 

Джонатан Стрендж так давно никого не целовал, что даже от этой макабрической пародии у него потемнело в глазах и сердце забилось чаще. Через несколько мгновений он очнулся во внезапной вспышке ясности, выпрямился и осознал, где он и что происходит. В голове всё гасло и снова освещалось, и он дважды сказал себе, что должен продолжать, прежде чем нашел силы действительно сделать это. Он наклонился вперёд, подвинул книгу, чтобы лучше видеть. Потом расстегнул пуговицы на своих бриджах, вытянул рубашку и, не сводя глаз с распростёртого под ним тела, обхватил ладонью член. 

— Ваша светлость, вы полагаете, это… — сдавленно сказал де Ланси. 

— Тишина, — негромко приказал Веллингтон. Наступила тишина. 

Стрендж сжал пальцы крепче, провёл вверх и вниз и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить что-нибудь соблазнительное. На ум ничего не шло. В гробовой тишине кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу, звякнув портупеей.

Стрендж вздохнул, подвинулся выше к холодной как камень груди, и начал шептать заклинание, глядя на Гранта сквозь ресницы и продолжая размеренно двигать кулаком. В этом было что-то глубоко символическое: мёртвое тело на полу и он над ним, горячий, оскорбительно живой по сравнению с ледяной безмятежностью смерти, странным образом сочетающей в себе совершенство застывшего момента и напоминание о его недолговечности. Прошло несколько минут, и он задышал глубже, хотя не испытывал ничего, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на удовольствие. Вокруг было слишком много лишних глаз, собственное прикосновение казалось сухим и грубым. Вместо привычной жаркой сладости он чувствовал, как тело отзывается болью в напряжённой спине, в коленях, прижатых к дощатому полу, в неловко заломленном запястье.

Слова слетали с губ, как светлячки: каждое оставляло за собой дымный тускло светящийся след. Они стайкой окружали голову и плечи Гранта — хотя Стрендж не был уверен, видит ли это кто-то, кроме него, — и в призрачном свете тот казался нестерпимо, обжигающе красивым. Человек может безраздельно обладать лишь тем, что ему под силу уничтожить, — в таком случае, какой будет его власть над тем, что он способен вернуть из небытия, создать заново? Стрендж закусил губы. Осознание своих сил — вернее, мысль о том, что их предел находится куда дальше, чем он полагал, — внезапно сделало с ним то, на что были неспособны воспоминания о плотских утехах, которыми он безуспешно пытался подогреть перед этим своё воображение. По телу прошла горячая дрожь, оставив на кончиках пальцев грозовое покалывание.

Он по-прежнему смутно чувствовал присутствие других людей, но теперь они значили для него не больше, чем доски в стенах или стебли соломы на полу. Жемчужное мотыльковое свечение разгоралось, и внутри у Стренджа всё тоже понемногу закипало и начинало светиться. Он старался двигаться медленно, удерживая себя, чтобы не закончить прежде, чем кончится заклинание, но это не помогало. Ближе, ближе… Ещё немного... В глазах снова начало темнеть, и Стрендж встряхнул головой, не позволяя себе отвлекаться. Последние слова заклинания растаяли на языке за мгновение до того, как горячая белая струя брызнула на холодное лицо Гранта, наискось перечеркнув сомкнутые губы. 

Задыхаясь, Стрендж другой рукой взял Гранта за подбородок. Ему показалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем тягучие светлые капли медленно соскользнули в пересохший холодный рот. 

Ещё раз заглянув в книгу за плечом Гранта, Стрендж начертил у него на лбу и на глазах нужные знаки. Провёл раскрытой ладонью перед лицом лежащего и сжал кулак, словно подхватил что-то из воздуха. (Полковник де Ланси, всё это время не сводивший со Стренджа тяжёлого взгляда, подумал в тот момент, что природа наделила волшебника удивительным свойством: что бы он ни делал — даже если речь шла об оживлении мертвецов — его жесты были такими уверенными и изящными, словно он занимался этим всю свою жизнь.)

Прошла минута. Другая. 

Стрендж так и нависал над Грантом, разгорячённый и ошарашенный, и вглядывался в его лицо, ожидая увидеть какой-то знак, тень движения — хоть что-нибудь. Он прижал ладонь к неподвижной груди, потом прикоснулся к шее, нащупывая пульс. Ничего. Наклонился ниже, прислушиваясь, пытаясь поймать губами малейшее движение воздуха, выходящего из лёгких. Ничего. Сквозь горячий туман в голове проступила страшная мысль: возможно, всё было напрасно. Возможно, заклинание просто не подействует. 

В этот момент Грант нахмурил светлые брови и с трудом сглотнул, словно проталкивая в горло сухой кусок. Упёрся затылком в доски, сделал вдох и замер так надолго, что у Стренджа, инстинктивно задержавшего дыхание вместе с ним, начала кружиться голова. Наконец он выдохнул, и Грант еле слышно выдохнул вслед за ним. Стрендж смотрел на него, не в силах поверить своим глазам. 

— Грант, — неуверенно позвал он. 

Ответа не было. Стрендж сжал его лицо в ладонях, приподнимая ему голову, словно это могло хоть на миг приблизить момент пробуждения. Ресницы Гранта вздрогнули, но глаза так и не открылись. В комнате стояла тяжёлая тишина, слышались только потрескивание фитилей в фонарях, ставших бесполезными на рассвете, и медленные редкие вдохи неохотно раскрывающихся лёгких. 

Стрендж осторожно отпустил голову Гранта и сказал через плечо: 

— Джереми, принесите мне кофе. Самого крепкого, какой сможете найти. 

Чары разрушились. Офицеры, последние полчаса стоявшие неподвижно, как статисты в немой сцене, зашевелились — за спиной раздались выдохи и смутный ропот. Рядом простучали каблуки, и, подняв взгляд, Стрендж увидел Веллингтона. 

— Ваша магия подействовала? — отрывисто спросил тот. — Когда он очнётся? 

Стрендж пьяно посмотрел снизу вверх на главнокомандующего, над головой у которого стояли нимбом лучи восходящего солнца. Перед глазами всё плыло, смесь восторга и ужаса ударила в голову не хуже выпитого натощак коньяка. 

— Пробуждение от зимнего сна занимает один день и одну ночь, — невнятно сказал он. — Во всяком случае, так говорится у Аврелиуса, но я… 

— Я не намерен ждать целые сутки, Мерлин. Вы можете поторопиться?

Стрендж сморгнул, разгоняя туман в глазах, и молча уставился на Веллингтона. Добрых полминуты оба смотрели друг на друга с чем-то подозрительно похожим на ярость. 

— Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, милорд, — сказал наконец Стрендж. 

Веллингтон хмыкнул. 

— Прекрасно. Однако мы не можем стоять здесь целый день. Как только майор Грант придёт в себя, немедленно проводите его ко мне. Мерлин, с вами останутся двое часовых. 

— Зачем? 

Веллингтон посмотрел на него, как на неразумное дитя. 

— Мне казалось, волшебнику не нужно объяснять такие вещи. Если окажется, что ваше заклинание не сработало и майор Грант, увы, вернулся не тем, кем мы его знали, я бы поставил на то, что вам понадобится пара крепких солдат с тесаками. А также бутыль лампового масла и факел. 

Стрендж нахмурился. Практичность главнокомандующего, недалеко ушедшая от откровенного цинизма, неизменно выводила его из себя. 

Не удостоив Стренджа лишним словом, Веллингтон удалился вместе со свитой, на ходу отдавая распоряжения. Только де Ланси обернулся в дверях и бросил на него странный, долгий, почти угрожающий взгляд. 

Стало совсем тихо. Стрендж смочил платок остывшей водой, неловко вытер Гранту лицо, потом привёл в порядок свою одежду. Сквозь щели в дощатых стенах было видно, как над холмами разливается розоватый свет зари. Грант дышал, словно в глубоком сне, его лицо всё ещё было очень бледным, но уже не казалось мертвенно-серым. Стрендж приподнял испачканную засохшей кровью рубашку и заглянул под неё, пытаясь увидеть рану, но тут вернулся Джереми с дымящейся кружкой. Стрендж торопливо отдёрнул руку и смущённо кашлянул. 

Кофе оказался пережжённым и горьким, но Стрендж был рад и такому. Солнце поднималось выше, снаружи доносились звуки просыпающегося лагеря. Грант по-прежнему лежал неподвижно, только один раз сжал и снова разжал пальцы. Стрендж отодвинулся, прислонился спиной к стене и поставил кружку рядом с собой. Глаза слипались. Чтобы скоротать время, он раскрыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице и начал читать. 

 

* * *

Когда он проснулся, словно облитый холодной водой, кроме него в амбаре никого не было. Книга лежала справа, кофейная гуща из опрокинутой кружки разлилась по соломе слева. Солнечные лучи падали сквозь крышу — день близился к полудню. Стрендж подхватил книгу и вскочил, дико озираясь. В голове пронеслась вереница панических мыслей: он вдруг представил, как майор Грант бродит по деревенским улицам, словно кладбищенское чудище из старых рассказов, заглядывает в окна или возникает за спиной у ничего не подозревающих людей. 

Он вылетел наружу, на миг ослеп от яркого солнца и тут же увидел сидевшего на перевёрнутом бочонке Джереми. Тот понял без слов, кивнул и указал рукой. Стрендж обернулся и у поворота деревенской улочки увидел того, кого искал. 

Грант успел переодеться, на нём снова была чистая рубашка, алый мундир и начищенные сапоги, и за исключением заметной издалека бледности и слегка замедленных движений он выглядел совершенно обыденно. Ему подвели коня, он поставил ногу в стремя и поднялся в седло. Стрендж растерянно подумал, уж не приснилось ли ему всё, что было прошлой ночью. 

Но тут Грант обернулся, почувствовав на себе взгляд, и в том, как безошибочно он отыскал его среди пёстрой толпы спешащих в разные стороны солдат и офицеров, было нечто, заставившее Джонатана Стренджа вздрогнуть и сделать полшага назад. У него возникло стойкое подозрение, что настоящие неприятности только начинаются.


End file.
